John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Three
by KimTomPW
Summary: John Watson's thrird year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 In The Night

John Watson at Hogwarts: Year 3

 _KimTomPW_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series._

Chapter 1 In the Night

John could not fully remember what had happened that night. However, there was one thing he would never forget. The pain. He had woken up in bed, a bandage around his left arm, another on the right side if his cheek. He did not know how long he had been out for. A man wearing raggedy clothes was sitting by his bed.

"Hello there," the man said kindly.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"My name's Remus Lupin," he answered. His kind face, which John noticed had scars, turned to concern. "Can you remember what happened to you?"

John shook his head.

"I was just walking through the forest when I was attacked," he said.

"Do you remember what the attacker looked like?" Remus asked.

Again, John shook his head. Remus did not seem too surprised.

"It was too dark," John told him.

He then took notice of his wrapped up arm.

"John, how do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Fine, I guess," John answered, shrugging his shoulders. He did not like the way this man was looking at him. He felt an increase of anger. This man was not telling him anything. "What happened to me and why did my mum summon you?"

Remus sighed and his eyes sifted to the floor for a moment.

"John, the creature that attacked you last night was a werewolf," he said.

John looked at him in confusion. It did not make any sense.

"A werewolf?" John asked. "But why? It's not even a full moon."

"I don't know," Remus confessed.

John could tell that this bothered Remus.

"So, I'm going to turn into one?" he asked.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before. I'm not sure how exactly you'll be effected," Remus said.

"So, you're a Healer, then?" John asked. "You work with my mum at St. Mungo's."

"Not exactly," Remus said.

And then John realized that if any found out about this, it would have to be reported. He would even probably have to be registered. Then Remus rolled up his sleeve and revealed a bite mark on his arm. John straightened up, his eyes widening in terror. The scars on his face made complete sense now to him.

"You're…" John began to say, but he could to get the words out.

"I'm not the one who attacked you," Remus reassured John. "Your mother wouldn't have called if she didn't trust me."

He did not want to think about know the two know each other.

"So, how is this going to work?" John asked.

"That will be determined in a few days' time," Remus told him.

John thought for a moment.

"The full moon," he realized. He remembered this from taking Astrology. "But what about you?"

"I have a safe place," Remus said.

And then a horrible thought ran through John's mind.

"And what about me?" he asked. "I can't risk attacking my mum or sister."

"You'll come with me," Remus said.

"And if I don't change? Won't you kill me?" John asked.

"You've been bitten," Remus said matter-of-factly. "If you change or don't, you'll smell different. My wolf form won't hurt you."

"All right, then," John replied, taking a deep breath.

xxx

John was walking into the living room when he overheard Remus and his mother talking.

"I promise nothing will happen to him," Remus said.

"I know you won't, Remus. I just don't understand why this happened," John's mother replied.

"It was an unfortunate, random attack," Remus told her.

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" she asked.

Remus shook his head.

"No, but I will look into it," he assured her.

"Thank you," John's mother said.

John threw his rucksack over his shoulder and came into view.

"I'm ready," he said.

His mother took him in her arms.

"Be careful, darling. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Mum," John replied.

She kissed his cheek and watched as her son and Remus left. John had not even been able to tell Harriet goodbye.

"John, how do you feel?" Remus asked after walking for a while.

"You already asked me that, Mr. Lupin," he said.

"Please, call me Remus," Remus replied with a laugh. "I'm asking because your senses have undoubtedly changed." They stopped for a moment. "Close your eyes. Focus."

John tried, but he felt funny doing it. He opened his eyes, not being able to concentrate.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's supposed to be different," John said.

"You'll know," Remus replied. John closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes shot open a moment later. "What is it?"

"My sense of smell," John said.

"That's to be expected. Anything else?" Remus asked.

John's stomach started making noises.

"I'm hungry," he said. Remus smiled. They caught a rabbit on the way to Remus's hide out. John looked around and noticed food in the pantry. "You have food in here. Why the rabbit?"

"I want to see how you react to raw meat," Remus explained. John just stared as Remus skinned the animal. He would not be surprised if he had a look of horror on his face. "Smell." John's nose wrinkled. "You don't like it."

John shook his head and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm appalled that I do," he said.

"You'll adjust. Try it," Remus replied. He took the meat in his hand in disgust. "I didn't like the idea much at first, either."

John was not too surprised when he did not spit the meat back up.

"I'll get used to it," he said.

The two sat on the couch after Remus made some tea.

"You must have so many questions," Remus said.

"How old were you when it happened?" John asked to Remus's shock.

It took a while for Remus to think of what to say.

"Four," he finally answered. "However, my attack wasn't random. My father had displeased a werewolf."

Remus did not have to go further.

"Oh," John said.

He had not been expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 2 The Confession

John did not sleep that night. He was too scared to. His eyes did not leave Remus as the man began to stir.

"So, tell me happened," Remus said a she assessed his torn robes.

"That's the thing. Nothing. I didn't change," John replied with shock in his voice.

He could hardly believe it.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I was coherent the whole time," John said, and his eyes showed it.

"Fascinating. And me?" Remus asked.

"You were right," John said. He looked at his clothing with no rips in it or marks on his skin other than from the attack. "As you can see, you didn't hurt me. You sniffed around me for a while."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Remus asked.

John looked down. He wondered how he had known.

"I… I did feel a little different," he admitted. Then he felt anxiety build in him. "But as I said, I didn't lose consciousness."

He wanted Remus to believe him.

"I believe you. If something had happened, you'd look like me right now," Remus said.

"Right," John replied, taking a deep breath.

"I apologize if it came a shock to you," Remus said.

"It's all right," John replied.

After eating in near silence, the pair made their way back to John's house.

"Well, I'm relieved you didn't transform," Remus said.

"So, I'll be fine?" John asked.

"Physically, yes. However, you might have different eating habits and heightened aggression during the full moon," Remus explained.

"I'll be fine," John said as realization hit him. "I just don't know how it'll be at Hogwarts."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," Remus replied.

"No," John yelled, his anxiety starting to come back. "I'll have to be registered."

He did not want anyone knowing. His mom and sister already did.

"Okay then," Remus said. "But, you're not a full fledge werewolf, John."

"But still. No one can know," John replied.

"You can trust Professor Dumbledore. He helped me through my school years," Remus told him.

And then John remembered Sherlock.

"Sherlock, my friend. He…" John began to say.

"Can't know," Remus said. John thought he heard a hint of sadness in the man's voice. "Unless you can really trust him."

"You don't understand. He'll find me out soon enough," John replied.

"Can you trust him?" Remus asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Very well then," Remus replied.

xxx

Before going back to Hogwarts, John had found out that Sirius Black, a prisoner from the wizard prison, Azkaban, had escaped. Not only was he in the Daily Prophet, but he was also in the Muggle news. John and his sister had just gone through Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" Harriet asked.

John looked at his sister and shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry, Harriet," he assured her. "I'm sure he'll be caught soon enough."

He then noticed Mr. Weasley talking to Harry intently just before the train was about to leave. John had been so focused watching them that he did not hear Sherlock walk up behind him.

"Hi, John," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, I didn't know you were there," he replied.

"Obviously," he said.

"How was your summer?" John asked.

"Fine. Peaceful with Mycroft gone," Sherlock said with a hint of a smile. "Yours?"

John blanked. Harriet began to look uncomfortable. All signs of John's attacked had been all but healed. The mark on his arm was covered with his jumper. He thought he had been ready to tell Sherlock.

"Fine," was all John replied.

Harriet joined her friends as John and Sherlock got a compartment

"Did you hear about Black?" Sherlock asked.

"I heard about him. It's pretty big if the Muggles have to be warned about him," John said.

"It must be," Sherlock replied. The pair were going over the supplies and books that were going to be used for the new year when the train suddenly stopped. "It's too early."

It then got very cold.

"What's going on?" John asked.

Sherlock crossed his arms as they began to see their breath.

"No idea. You're not cold?" Sherlock asked.

And then John noticed the frosted window. He hastily tightened his jacket around him.

"A little," John said.

He had not been expecting for his body temperature to increase. The train then started again. John saw a familiar face as they entered the castle a while later.

"Mr. Lupin?" John asked.

He was nervous to look at Sherlock to see his reaction.

"There you are, John," Remus said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

John then began to panic. Had Remus been researching and found something out?

"Professor Dumbledore has graciously offered me the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus said.

"That's great," John replied.

Professor McGonagall then walked up to them.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Watson, please follow me," she said.

"He knows," John replied, panic in his voice.

"He's Dumbledore, of course he knows," Remus said.

That did not make John feel any better as they finally reached Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," John said.

The professor turned from one the portraits of a past Headmaster.

"Mr. Watson, I'm sorry to hear about your attack," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," John replied.

"And, Remus, always a pleasure to see you," Dumbledore said.

The two shook hands.

"Thank you, Professor, for the opportunity," Remus said.

"Of course. Mr. Watson, if you ever need to talk to someone about what you're going through, please don't hesitate to ask myself or Professor Lupin," Dumbledore told John.

John nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, off to the Great Hall with you. Professor Lupin and I need to have a word," Dumbledore replied.

xxx

There was another new Professor as well John found out after getting to the Great Hall. Hagrid had been made professor for Care of Magical Creatures. They also found out the reason for the train stalling was Dementors.

"Dementors at Hogwarts? Why aren't they at Azkaban guarding?" John asked.

"They think Sirius Black will come here," Sherlock told him.

"Sirius Black? Why would he?" John asked.

Sherlock gave him a confused look.

"You don't know?" he asked.

John shook his head.

"I know he murdered a lot of people," he said.

Sherlock glanced over at Harry.

"It's said he betrayed the Potters," he said.

"Harry's parents. They think Black's coming after Harry?" John asked.

John could not help but wonder if Harry was ever going to get a break. As if it could not get any worse for Harry, the whole school was talking after the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, told Harry he the Grim, which meant death, after reading his tea cup.


	3. Chapter 3 Worst Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter Wort Fear

John had just finished telling Sherlock what had happened in Care for Magical Creatures.

"I might have actually laughed if I'd seen Malfoy get attacked," Sherlock said.

"The Hippogriff only attacked him because Malfoy provoked him," John told him.

"His father's probably trying to get the poor animal killed," Sherlock replied.

"You know it," John said.

"Anyway, what class do you have now?" Sherlock asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," John said.

John saw a hint of a smile come from Sherlock.

"You'll find it… interesting," Sherlock replied.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

If Sherlock thought something was interesting, that was saying something.

"You'll see," Sherlock said.

"That's not fair," John replied. Sherlock began to walk off. "Sherlock!"

"Later," he said.

After everyone got into class, Professor Lupin took them to the staffroom. John, as well as Harry, glared at Professor Snape after making a rude comment about Neville as he left the room. Professor Lupin then drew their attention to a wardrobe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it until it started moving.

"What's in there?" John asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Watson," Lupin assured him.

"Easy for him to say," Neville whispered into John ear.

"There's a boggart in there," Lupin said. Seamus could not seem to keep his eyes off of it. "Now, who can tell me what a boggart looks like?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione was the first to raise her hand.

"No one knows. They're shape-shifters," she said.

"Very good, Miss Granger. And what does it turn into?" Lupin asked.

This time, it was John's hand that beat Hermione's.

"Whatever we fear the most," he said.

"Correct, Mr. Watson," Lupin replied.

It was all going great after Professor Lupin taught them the incantation to use against the Boggart until Harry stepped forward. As it began to change, Lupin stepped in front of Harry. It then turned into a round orb. He quickly released the class after that.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls," Lavender Brown said.

"Mr. Watson, a word," Lupin called.

John took a deep breath as he walked up to Remus.

"That's not a crystal ball you're scared of," he said.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Very observant. It was the moon," Lupin told him.

"I wouldn't worry. I don't think anyone noticed," John said.

"Do you know why I stopped Harry?" Lupin asked.

"His wort fear is probably You-Know-Who. But I was behind him. I didn't get to go," John said.

"My apologies," Lupin replied.

"I'm kind of glad, though," John admitted. "It might have been something about my condition."

"Yes, it very well might be," Lupin said.

xxx

Halloween would be the first Hogsmead weekend of the school year. Word around the Gryffindor common room was that Harry was not going to the wizarding village.

"It's fine," Harry had said when John brought it up.

John did not believe him. Everyone was talking about it.

"Well, Black's after him, isn't he?" Sherlock asked one day during lunch. "They want to keep him safe."

"Do you really think Black will come here?" John asked.

"I don't know. The professors seem to think so," Sherlock said.

"And hear I thought we'd get a break this year," John replied with sigh.

"So, what was your boggart?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"Um, I didn't get a chance," John told him. "Class ended before it was my turn."

xxx

When John had returned to Gryffindor Tower after the Hogsmead trip, he found it crowded with other Gryffindor students. No one was entering the portrait to go inside.

"What's going on?" John asked the nearest person.

It happened to be Ron's sister, Ginny.

"It's the Fat Lady. She's missing from her portrait," Ginny told him.

"How the bloody hell are we going to get in?" John asked.

Suddenly, Dumbledore was there examining the portrait, which had a tear I it.

"Gryffindor, as well as the other Houses, will sleep in the Great Hall tonight while we search for Sirius Black," he said.

They walked into Great Hall, which now was filled with sleeping bags, ready for the students.

"What is all this about?" John asked Sherlock when they had found each other.

"Sirius Black was said to be in Gryffindor Tower," Sherlock said. "Looking for Potter no doubt."

"I think you're right about that," John said.

"Quiet down now go to sleep," Professor McGonagall replied. "There's been enough excitement for one night."

Sherlock and John crawled into their sleeping bags.

"Do you think he's still here?" John asked.

"I doubt it," Sherlock said.

John then felt regret for not checking on Harriet, who had been so nervous of Black coming to Hogwarts.

"What if he's in the Forbidden Forest?" John asked.

"Then Hagrid might run into him," Sherlock remarked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Harry goes looking for him," John said.

"He'd be stupid to," Sherlock replied.

They then closed their eyes and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 4 Coming to Terms

All the students began to come up with ways that Sirius Black could have come into the castle without anyone noticing.

"They're saying he Apparated," John said as he and Sherlock walked through the corridors.

"You can't do that here," Sherlock replied.

"I know," John told him. He had heard it all from Hermione that the school was guarded against being able to appear and disappear from the castle at will. "Hermione was talking about some book it was in."

"Hogwarts: A History," Sherlock replied.

John tried hard not to roll his eyes. Of course, Sherlock would have read that book.

"Yeah, that's the one," John said.

They said goodbye and went to their separate classes.

xxx

John was not at all surprised that Professor Lupin was not in class a few days later. It had been a full moon. He had been tempted to sneak out just in case. However, nothing happened. Like the first time, he had not been able to sleep.

"You all right?" Sherlock asked as John gave a big yawn after they met after class.

"Yeah, why you ask?" John asked.

Sherlock looked him up and down. Did he look that sleep deprived?

"You look… different," Sherlock said.

"I'm fine," John told him.

To his horror, Professor Snape had taken over Professor Lupin's class. As if it could not get any worse, it was raining during the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. They could hardly see anything. Suddenly, a fleet of dementors appeared. A few moments later, Harry was falling to the ground.

xxx

John met up with Sherlock later on that night in the Great Hall.

"Is Potter all right?" Sherlock asked.

"He's fine, but his broom crashed into the Whomping Willow," John told him.

Professor Lupin looked pretty bad when he finally returned back to class the following day.

"How are you?" John asked. Remus just looked at him. "Right. Stupid question."

"Was something you wanted to tell me," Remus wondered.

"It's my friend, Sherlock. He said I looked different the other day after the full moon," John told him.

"It is possible right after a cycle you may notice increased sense of smell and aggression," Remus said.

John shook his head.

"But he said I looked different," he replied. "Not smelled or acted different."

"Perhaps you did to him," Remus said.

xxx

John knew that something had happened the night before holidays. He had figured Harry had found a way to sneak into Hogsmead, but he did not know how. Harry had been mumbling Black's name in his sleep.

"What do you know about Sirius Black?" John asked as he and Sherlock were on the train ride home.

"Not much," Sherlock said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Just that he was a Gryffindor who turned follower of You-Know-Who. He killed thirteen Muggles before the Ministry captured him."

"So Black must have known Harry's father. What if they were friends?" John asked.

This new development excited him.

"That's what I'm thinking," Sherlock said.

"Then why would he betray him?" John asked.

"Well, he was a Black after all. Power can make some people do things they normally wouldn't," Sherlock said.

John thought about this all the way home.

"Anyway, have a good break and happy Christmas," John said.

"You, too," Sherlock told him. "And, John, get some rest. You really do look awful."

John just laughed and shook his head.

xxx

John heard the door knock one night before supper. To his surprise, Remus was on the other side.

"Professor Lupin. You didn't stay at school?" John asked.

"No, us teachers do like to get out from time to time," Remus said.

They both laughed.

"Come in," John said.

"I wanted to check up on you," Remus replied.

"I'm well," John told him as the two sat down. "But it's only a matter of time before Sherlock finds me out."

"I understand. But, you told me you trusted Mr. Holmes," Remus said.

John nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Then perhaps it is all right for him to know. My friends found out, and now I wish I would've told them before. Friends like that are hard to find," Sherlock replied.

John's mom then walked in.

"Remus, what a nice surprise," she said. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Afraid not. I must be going. I just wanted to check in on John," Remus replied.

They said their goodbyes and Remus left.

xxx

John was itching to tell Sherlock the big news that had happened at the castle over the holidays.

"A what?" Sherlock asked.

"A Firebolt," John yelled, making Sherlock jump a little from how loud he was. "Only the world's fastest broom."

"And Potter received one for Christmas? From who?" Sherlock asked.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the thing. No one knows," he said.

It was silent for a moment as Sherlock thought.

"It could be hexed," he said.

"That's what Hermione thought," John told him. "She told Professor McGonagall and now they have it."

"He must me furious," Sherlock said.

John let out a laugh.

"You can say that," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 5 Finding Out

John could hardly stop himself from laughing one day as he and Sherlock made their way into the Great Hall.

"You should see Wood. He's going insane trying to get Professor McGonagall to give back Harry's broom," he said.

Wood was now in his seventh year at Hogwarts and would soon by leaving. This was his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup.

"And they're still not talking to Granger?" Sherlock asked.

They noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting away from Hermione. Neither of them were happy with her after she had told Professor McGonagall about Harry receiving the Firebolt.

"She's trying," John said, remembering how in the common room she tried getting in on one of their conversations, but Harry and Ron had walked away.

Later that night, John saw Harry leave Gryffindor Tower. He also noticed Hermione seemed to have more work than the rest of them as she had a pile of books on a table that she was studying.

xxx

As January ended, Professor McGonagall still had Harry's broom. John began to wonder if it actually had been hexed.

"She really thinks it's hexed?" John asked Harry one day.

"Yeah, she does," Harry said.

"Well, hopefully you can get a good enough broom for the match against Ravenclaw," John told him.

"Me, too," Harry replied with a sigh.

xxx

Before the match, Professor McGonagall finally gave Harry his broom back. The common room had been full of excitement to see it. Everything seemed to be going well until something happened. Harry was talking to Hermione when Ron came down and started accusing Hermione's cat, Crooksanks, had killed his rat, Scabbers.

"You really think her cat did it?" Sherlock asked after John had told him what happened.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. "I've always thought that cat was a bit off, though."

"It's a cat," Sherlock replied. And John knew what Sherlock was going to say next. It was the most realistic reason for this happening. "They eat rats."

John nodded in agreement.

xxx

John could not stop laughing as he and Sherlock made their way back to the castle after the Quidditch match.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," he said.

He glanced over at his friend, who seemed to actually have a smile on his face.

"It was quite funny," Sherlock said.

Malfoy and his gang had pretended to be dementors to scare Harry, but Harry had said some spell, causing them to fall.

"You don't care we won, do you?" John asked.

After all, Gryffindor had just beaten Ravenclaw. Sherlock shook his head. He had no care for the sport or if his House won a match.

"Hardly," Sherlock said.

Later that night, John was woken up by Ron screaming.

"What happened?" John asked.

He soon found himself in the common room. The other students soon followed. Some thought that celebration of them winning had continued. Ron was going on how Sirius Black was hovered over his bed with a knife. No one believed him until Professor McGonagall asked Sir Cadogan, the portrait taking over for the Fat Lady, confessed he had let a man in who had the passwords written down. Neville had been writing them and lost them.

"This can't be good," Seamus said.

"Of course, it isn't," Dean remarked. "Bloody Neville He could have gotten us killed tonight."

xxx

Security had been tightened around the castle. Everyone was now talking about Ron's near death experience.

"This feels like the Chamber of Secrets all over again," John said, remembering how all the professor had been made to escort the students to every class as the pair ate in the Great Hall.

"They'll find Black," Sherlock said.

He sounded so confident that John almost believed him.

"I hope so," John said, giving a sigh. But the fact was that Black had been able to get into the castle at least times that they knew of. However, no one had been able to find him. "We better be heading to bed."

He was getting tired and wanted to sleep. As they left, Sherlock took out a book from his bag.

"You might want to have a look at this," Sherlock said.

John did not open the book until he got to bed. He looked through it, not finding anything remotely interesting. That was until he noticed several names under a picture. It read Prefect, Remus Lupin, with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew

"They were friends," he said in a low voice.

xxx

The two met up in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. John was not at all surprise to fin Sherlock waiting for him.

"Did you find it insightful?" Sherlock asked.

"I figured Harry's dad was friends with Black. But I didn't know about Professor Lupin," John said.

He did not give any though to the fourth boy in the picture.

"I'd be careful around him," Sherlock said.

"Why?" John asked. Sherlock just looked at him, and John realized why. "You think he helped Black in the castle."

"It's possible," Sherlock said. "I have about twenty other theories.

John waited until the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts to confront Remus.

"You knew Pettigrew and Black in school," John said.

"Yes, I did," Remus admitted, looking a little surprised.

"Does Harry know?" John asked.

Remus nodded.

"He is aware," he said.

"And Dumbledore's all right with this?" John asked, his anger building.

"Dumbledore's a smart man," Remus said. "Do you think he would have hired me if he didn't trust me?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," John apologized.

He did know why he was feeling this way. And then reality hit him as Remus verbalized his thoughts.

"It's okay. It's getting close to the full moon. Your aggression is going to be heightened," Remus said.

"And you?" John asked.

For someone who had just been yelled out, Remus seemed calm.

"I've had years of practice," Remus replied with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 6 Secret Revealed

It turned out Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that attacked Draco, was going to executed. Hermione seemed to be taking it the hardest. The only question now was it was going to happen.

"Hermione's gone completely mental," John said to Sherlock as they walked down a corridor. He then remembered what Neville had told him. "She lost it in Divination."

Things seemed to get a little better when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. That was until they realized exams were coming up. John was starting to feel the effects as the full moon approached. He was thankful all his exams were over with when it finally came. As John sat in the common room, he noticed Hermione had a note. She and Ron were looking at it with gloomy faces.

"It probably had something to do with that creature," Sherlock said when John had mentioned it.

"Possibly," John replied.

"It's a full moon tonight," Sherlock said out of the blue.

John tried his best not to look alarmed. However, he knew Sherlock notice either way.

"I wasn't aware," John said.

"I wouldn't leave the castle tonight," Sherlock told him.

"Wasn't planning on it," John replied. "Besides, no one can with the security."

"I've noticed that you and Professor Lupin seem to be friends," Sherlock said.

It was at that moment John knew he was outed. Sherlock was waiting for him to tell him.

"He's a family friend," John said, still not wanting to admit it.

"So, you know then?" Sherlock asked.

John began to feel a little more hopeful. Sherlock obviously knew about Remus, but not about him.

"Know what?" John asked.

"That our professor's a werewolf," Sherlock said.

"I don't…," John started to say, but he knew there was no use.

"He bitten you, has he?" Sherlock asked.

John looked distressed seeing how Sherlock was acting. He did not usually show emotion.

"No," John said.

"John, I'm not blind. I've noticed the difference in you," Sherlock replied.

"He didn't attack me," John said, hardly able to look at Sherlock now. Sherlock grabbed John's arm, surprising him. It could have been the wrong arm, but it was not. "What are you…"

Sherlock gently pulled up the sleeve. John began to shake. He was frightened of how Sherlock would react.

"You lied to me," Sherlock said, anger in his voice.

John pulled his arm away and pulled his sleeve down.

"No. Professor Lupin wasn't the one," he said.

Sherlock gave John a look over.

"It's strange. You only have some symptoms," he said.

"I was attacked before the full moon, so I'm not a fully fledge werewolf," John told him.

Immediately it felt like an elephant had been lifted off of John. His best friend now knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock asked.

"I was scared of how you'd react," John admitted.

xxx

It was the next morning when John woke up to the common room in an almost crisis.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Neville told him. "They're saying they had a run in with Black. Ron has an injured leg."

John then remembered Remus. He quickly got dressed and went to see him. It had been a full moon and now Ron had an injured leg.

"Professor, what happened last night?" John asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Remus said.

John took a deep breath.

"Sherlock knows," he said.

"Mr. Holmes is a smart boy. I'm not surprised," Remus replied.

John then noticed the empty office.

"You're packing," he said.

"Yes, I'm leaving. No doubt parents will soon be finding out the Defense Against the Dart Arts professor is a werewolf," Remus replied.

"So, they're sacking you?" John asked.

Remus smiled.

"You sound like Harry just did when he came in. And no, I didn't get sacked. I'm leaving before Dumbledore's forced to fire me," he said.

"You were a really good teacher," John replied.

"Thank you, John. Take care of yourself," Remus said.

"You, too," John replied.

xxx

John had been quiet on the train ride back home.

"I'm sorry Professor Lupin's gone," Sherlock said, seeing how John was acting. "He was actually a good teacher."

John could not help smile at Sherlock trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, he was," John said.

"So, Black escaped," Sherlock replied.

"That's what everyone's saying," John said as he looked out the window.

"Does Dumbledore know about you?" Sherlock asked.

John closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, he does," he said, not really in the mood to talk about his condition.

Sherlock seemed to understand this.

"I'm sure you'll be going to the Quidditch World Cup this summer," he said, changing the conversation.

"No, I'm not," John admitted with a sad expression. He then looked at Sherlock, curious. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

It was not like Sherlock to know anything about Quidditch.

"I heard one day in our common room," Sherlock told him.

"Are you going?" John asked.

Sherlock gave him a look.

"What do you think?" he asked.

John had to laugh. It felt good to laugh again it what felt like so long.

"Right," John said.

"Although, with my brother working at the Ministry, he might attempt to drag me along," Sherlock said, sounding appalled.

"You might enjoy yourself. Meet a girl from that's not from Hogwarts," John told him.

"I don't have time for girls," Sherlock said.

John laughed and shook his head.

"You would say that," he replied.

They both start laughing. However, Sherlock's laugh seemed forced as he realized something.

"Have you noticed we haven't had a steady Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Sherlock asked.

"Bad luck if you ask me," John said.

Things seemed to get back to normal. Sherlock now knew about John, and John did not feel like he had to hide anything from Sherlock.

"September first?" Sherlock asked as they walked towards the platform.

John nodded.

"September first," he said.


End file.
